


Hot Fun In The Summertime

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories 100-300 words written for IYHed "Summer Shorts" challenge. All IY/Kag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Belong To Me

Written for IYHed "Summer Shorts" challenge. The prompt was "Mine". Won 3rd place!

You belong to me.  
I know he tries claims you, calling you his woman. He has tried to fight for you and take you away from me but I'll never let you go. He's yearning for what he will never have.  
Let him.  
I know he smells the scent of me all over your body. He can only imagine how it feels to touch the silkiness of your skin, to have the taste of your nectar on his tongue. He can only long for the feel of your exquisite warmth that captures me. He will never know your sweet heat as your orgasm starts a flame that consumes both of us.  
He has been near when we have come together. Those were the times I made you scream the loudest. I wanted him to hear your fervent cries, calling my name in the throes of passion. He needed to know it was me you desired, it was me who took you to the highest point of pleasure. He needed to understand that I was the first and the only one who would have you.  
I caught his gaze as I claimed what was mine. No matter what he says around the others, he understands the reality of the situation. You will be the one thing he will never have.

You belong to me.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IYHed Summer Shorts Entry - Prompt "Fresh"

The emotions between them had taken time to build, hindered by interruptions and doubts. The lust needed no time. It blazed through them, removing any doubts, any fears, leaving its wake a clean slate. Time had come to explore the unknown and just allow feeling reign.

All Kagome could do was feel. The way his fangs nipped her lips as they passionately kissed. The rough softness of his tongue across her tender inflamed nipples. The blazing trail left by his calloused hand as it traveled over her silken skin, aimed for her heated core. All the sensations left her on fire, desperate for relief.

Every stroke of his finger bought her closer to heights she'd never traveled before. Soon her body cried out for him pleading with need. As he entered her virginal body, she gasped as pain fogged her senses. Soon, the pain faded, leaving only bliss. Kagome could only moan as Inuyasha filled her, pushing her to the brink of insanity. Moments later, the white-hot fire of her orgasm consumed her.

As she descended from the heights of rapture, Kagome realized that books and movies had nothing on the real thing. Covered by the warm body of her love, she was at peace. Her body thrummed from the ebbing passion and she knew that no matter what, she'd always remember her first time.


	3. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for IYHed Summer Shorts - Prompt used - Raw

Kagome could barely stand it. The pain radiated from between her legs and it felt like every part of her body was sore. Inuyasha offered to carry her but the idea of rubbing her raw womanhood against his back only made it throb worse.

Last night had been the night of the full moon. After everyone had gone to sleep, Kagome found herself bundled up by Inuyasha and hurriedly carried into the woods. Once they had reached a hidden clearing, she was stripped and being ravaged by the lust driven half demon. His tongue and fingers found every pleasure point on her body and before she could recover from the blinding orgasm that rocked her to her core, Kagome found herself on her knees being entered swiftly from behind.

As Inuyasha pumped her warm, wet core, Kagome could only tear at the ground under her hands. She could feel the familiar tightening that heralded another orgasm. She felt Inuyasha reach under her and begin to rub her pearl. The combination of his strong thrusts and the stimulation of her clit was enough to push her over the edge.

Screaming his name, Kagome's world exploded. Her entire body shook from the force of the orgasm and soon her voice was hoarse from screaming out his name. She continued to spasm as his hot cum flooded her already soaked walls, causing the orgasm to go into overdrive. Soon, she could not take any more and she blacked out.

She woke just before dawn to find herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, the smell of sex heavy in the air. She already knew she would pay for this night in the morning but she did not care. Next full moon, they would do it again but next time, she was bringing a soothing cream from home.


	4. Pluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for IYHed Summer Shorts - Prompt Used - Ripe. Won 3rd place!

She was finally ready.

Like fruit ripening in the hot sun, sweet and juicy.

She was going to now be his. Before the night was over, he was going to make sure she knew the meaning of possessed.

Those long nights spent watching in the darkness as she pleasured herself, listening to her quiet moans as she bought herself to completion. He fought the urge to leave his tree and take his place between her legs, to use his fingers and his tongue to make her moan and hear her scream his name into the darkness

But he waited.

She had to be ready. She had to come to him on her terms. He could sense the time was near. She had becoming bolder in her advances, inpatient that he was ignoring her blatant attempts of seduction. But he had his own plans, tonight would be the night they would finally consummate what had been growing.

He followed her in the dim moonlight to a hidden pool, saying nothing as she bathes. He said nothing as she walked to him, clad only in moonlight and water droplets and stood in front of him. He could smell her arousal and he stood. Pulling her into his arms, he gave her a gentle kiss. It was the only gentle thing he had planned for that night. Looking into her eyes, he could see his need, his want mirrored. His fruit had ripened. The only thing left to do now was to pluck it from the vine.


	5. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for IYHed "Summer Shorts" Challenge. Prompt used - Whimper

Inuyasha used his haori as a blanket on the ground to protect Kagome's bare body. She lay waiting for him to cover her heated nakedness with his own. Standing bare-chested in the moonlight, he glowed like a god. She could see the shimmer of his hungry eyes and shivered as they raked over her body. She could hardly contain herself as he slowly undressed, removing his hakama and fundoshi. As his erect manhood sprang free, a whimper slid from her throat, begging him to come closer. She wanted all of him, not only his heart, but his body as well.

Inuyasha wasted no time joining Kagome, settling between her legs. There would be no foreplay tonight, only the compulsion to satisfy the burning need to possess her and brand her as his. As he took her that night, the whispered whimpers and moans turned into loud cries of passion, culminating in shattering orgasms that bonded their souls to one another. They eventually returned to earth, sated and complete, watched over by the moon.


	6. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for IYHed "Summer Shorts" Challenge - Prompt used - Wander.

I can feel his eyes caress all the places that his hands had been. Our companions have no idea why I blush furiously when he levels his heavy gaze at me. My body tingles as I recall the secret meetings in the forest while they slept. I know he can smell my desire by the smirk that dances across his face as my blush becomes darker.

Sango begged me to tell her my secret but I just couldn't share it with her. The monk thinks he knows but he could not begin to understand. Only Inuyasha and I know my place is beneath him. Only his hands are allowed to wander to all of my forbidden places. Only he is allowed to make me scream with pleasure.

Am I a hentai for loving what he does? I need his touch like I need air. I can admit to myself that I'm addicted to him. I'm addicted to his touch; I'm addicted to his cock. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants me and I'm ready for him to take me. I can feel his eyes caress all the places his hands had been. I am ready for darkness so they can go there again.


End file.
